A Plee For Help
by Daughter of the Dove
Summary: When the modern world is again in trouble and the future is in ashes help with be called to rise up and save the past.
1. Chapter 1

katniss's POV

Peace filled my body i was finally able too relax and take a moment to breath. i stood on the top branch of a massive oak looking out over, though the woods. My braid blew in the wind and i inhaled the fresh gust of wind i felt safe, yet tragically alone. i saw a squirrel scurrying along and aimed my bow, but i could not bring my self to kill it. For the first time ever i had felt mercy for my hunting targets. I sat back on the branch and closed my eyes listening to the soft whispering of the tree's. Suddenly i heard i faint sound of loud foot steps. on instinct raised my bow ready to defend my self.

"whoa girl calm it!" came peeta voice from behind a tree.

"What are you doing here?" i snapped annoyed a the loss of my peace

" its nice too see you too katniss, any way i came because i found something you might wanna see. Come on!" peeta said while turning and begging to walk away.i sighlently climbed lower from my branch and dropped too the earth bellow me.

10 minuets later

peeta stopped walking after about ten minuets. and reached out and his hand flatted against what looked like thin air. i lifted my arm and moved it forward and then found my self pressing against a wooden like surface.

"its a door i think, camouflaged, you know like i painted in the games?"peter said

"yeah like a could forget that?"i said sarcastically. I was tempted too walk away but also to try and open it. My curiosity took over and i fely along the surface for a door handle and too my surprise i found it with ease. i turned and the door clicked open.

"huh! all that effort to hide the thing and its not even locked!"i said. i took a quick glance at peeta and opened the door. Inside i found a gold room of sorts with an intercet pattern and hundreds of buttons lining one side. i stepped in pulling peter along with me. as soon as we stepped in the door closed behind us. i leaped for the handle but it wounded budge. thats when i the room started too move and i realised that i was not in a room at all i was in an elevator! It moved with such speed that it knocked both me and peeta of our feet and ion too the floor.

I looked up at the buttons lining the wall all of them had numbers on but the very top button had a symbol i recognised from school it was from history class.

*_flash back_*

_i was sitting at the back off the class room mr Bruner a guest from the capitol was talking he sat in a tweed suit and had a blanket over his legs. he had shoulder lenth shaggy brows hair and a beard too match he was in a wheel chair._

_"before the great floods there where many different countries through the ages one of the first was the greeks. The greeks had a very special religion that they followed. in future time periods it was none as greek mythology!. now the greeks believed that the world was ruled by Olympians also known as gods. they also believed that the gods would come down to earth and mate with mortals. `the off spring of these are called demigods also known as heroes. half mortal half can anybody tell me what the symbol for olymups…. no? well its called an omega_ **(A.N-I KNOW ITS NOT BUT GUYS LETS JUST PRETEND HEY?)"**

*_end of flash back_*

The omega was glowing and that gave me the impression that we may be stopping for a vist in olympus!

PEETA'S POV

when the elevator started moving i heard a voice in my head talking .

" Son the time has come for you too know the truth. brace your self and remember you are still the same person!" what in gods name did that mean?Then the elevator stopped. i stood up and grabbed Katniss's had and whispered in her ear

"you okay" she just nodded. the doors started too open and a blinding light flooded in and all i could feel was darkness.

**AN- heyy guy how do you feel about this story? Love it? hate it? i'd love too know! i know its short but there wll hopefully be a hell of a lont more chapters too come! so just click fill in the little box bellow and tell me how you fell about it and what should happen next! is that alright with you? I hope so! Guy if u hate it tell me! no hard feelings! good! looking forward too hearing from you!**


	2. Chapter 2

PEETA'S POV

i was surrounded by blackness only the faint beating of my heart was audible. My head seemed although it had been hit with a hammer. And i wasn't sure i wanted too test opening my eyes. So i just lay there motionless. Trying to think of a reason good enough to make me want too move. Then it hit me. Then i remembered what had happened and where i recognised the glowing symbol from. Mr Bruner.

*flash back*

After the lesson on ancient greece, Mr Bruner had stopped me leaving and said one sentence to me then wheeled away

"whatever a farther ever does is out of pure love and the well being of there child. " at the time i just thought that he was mucked up in the head and i just walked away not cearing as any 9 year old would.

*end of flash back*

just then i heard Katniss. i opened my eyes and sat up so fast that my head felt like exploding. i looked around the room. it was pretty simple, just white walls white celling white floor no door; i was in a box

"Peeta?" Katniss said looking at me as though i was a monster

"Yes Katniss" i replied in my worried tone

"your a horse!" Katniss screamed. I looked at her in confusion then shock before finally looking down at my self and finding that my legs where one and in there place was i horses lower half. At that moment the white walls vanished and we where is a room taller than the tributes building in the capital and that was 12 story's high and well larger than district 12 . Around us where 12 chairs each with a different theme on was themed with lightning another was themed with what i guessed was the sea and another with flowers. but before a could take it all in 13 giants appeared in each chair as though they materialised from thin air! each was muttering quietly to one another except for a male giant who seemed to be making bones out of thin air and shaping them into a chair with out even looking and soon he was sitting on that too.

"OLYMPIANS as you all know a crisis has begun down on earth so great that we have needed to pull this young centaur and demigod here from the future to save modern america!" a strong looking man boomed from the most extravagant throne.

suddenly the doors to the throne room burst open and in came Mr Bruner but like me he no longer had legs but a horses behind.

"Zeus, my one request too you was that you did not bring my son into this"He said pointing at me"He is all i have by family and he is all i want!" he shouted from the doors

"Chiron, Chiron, Chiron u know better thank this. Than to shout at the lord of the sky! now you have 10 minuets to explain to Peeta and….Katniss what is going on and then i shall inform you on there quest!" zeus said. Chiron glared at him then took my hand and lifted katniss onto his back and galloped out through the door and into some sort of hall way.

"son i'm sorry i hope this wouldn't have too happen after you where born i hid you but clearly not well enough!" Chiron/r burner took a minuet he looked in deep thought then i realised he kept calling me son!

"Mr Bruner? why do you keep calling me son?" i asked very carefully. He paused for a moment then egad too talk

" My name is not Mr Bruner that is just my cover for when i am on earth. My name Chiron i am the trainer of all Demi Gods, i don't suppose u remember that character from my story's do you…. Any way you need not call me by my first name my son you my call me what ever you like for you are my son!" Chiron said. I looked at him in disbelief then said

"My fathers dead he died in the district bombings and you are certainly not him!" i shouted

"My son when you where bore of Hera and i. i realised that you where not safe because of zeus's wrath. To do this i had too hide the centaur in you so i simply gave you the power to morph on and out of hours form all you have too do is will the horse legs to be yours and they will appear as your behind!. So after that i hid you i placed you in a mortal family ,the Mallark's i believe. i watched you grow and fall for this lovely young lady beside me and then i released what i fool i had been too hide you in the shadow of the dreaded Hunger Games." Chiron look genuinely sorry and for some reason i believed him. He was my Dad.

"any way i need to explain too you something very important. Remember when i came too district 12 and i spoke too you about mythology?" we both nodded our heads" Good because its all true there are 12 olympians! you just saw them all sitting in there plus Hades because its a crisis he has been aloud into olympus. Now Peeta you mother is the God sitting Next to Zeus the God you just spoke too. She is Magnificent just as the other gods! she is in her white toga with long black hair and a crown! Katniss your mother is Lady Artemis. She-"

"umm Dad? Did you not say that Lady Artemis was a Maiden Goddess and never you know had kids?" i asked.

"Well she was until she met your Dad Katniss she fell for him hard well her being the hunting and moon Goddess what did you expect? Any way she blessed Katniss when she was born with hunting skills. Your father never told you because he thought it best. Now back too business. Manhattan is under threat and we have needed too use our secret weapon, The future now children Panem is not a place yet we are currently in the year of 2012 BF ( before floods) now when you passed out before is was because you where travelling through time, right now you too are not born. Basically my Demi God heroes have been placed in a dire situation! Now i'm afraid that president snow never died, he travelled through time, How this happened was that when Gaia was defeated she used her last sleepy breath too bring him into the present world where he is now the president on the united states of America!" he Paused and katniss and i both dropped too the floor

"he-he"s not dead! How dare you let this happen i just- i vow that i wont sleep until he is dead and hopefully by my bow!" Katniss cried and then dropped to her knees shaking. thats when i realised that for her knowing he was gone was the only thing keeping her going! with out that she was broken. i sat next too her; well the best i could with four legs and hugged her, while stoking her hair. she sobbed into my shoulder for a minuet and then straightened up and said

" What do you want us too do?"

"you really have good taste my son this one really is a fighter! now two of my best heros will pair up with you on this quest there names are Annabeth Chase ,daughter of Athena and Percy Jackson son of Poseidon! Now-"

"Time is up Chiron now bring them back and we shall give them each a moment with there Godly parent and then through each parent there quest will be issued!"


End file.
